gintamafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sarutobi Ayame
Sarutobi Ayame (猿飛 あやめ) najczęściej nazywana Sa-chan jest kobietą-ninja wytrenowaną w Oniwabanshu. Obecnie jest wykwalifikowanym zabójcą, a dorywczo pracuje w Kawiarni Kunoichi.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 67, str. 5Jest obsesyjnie zakochana w Sakacie Gintokim, do tego stopnia, że go prześladuje. Ma wyjątkowo dużą wadę wzroku, dzięki której bez okularów jest prawie ślepa (nie umie odróżnić ludzi od rzeczy). Nie dziwi to że nie widzi dobrze nawet z okularami. Pomyliła Kagure (przebraną za Gintokiego w 2 części odcinka 97) z Gintokim. Jednak mogło tak być tylko ze względu na jej zauroczenie w nim. Często kłóci się z Otae z różnych powodów. Wygląd Ma długie fioletowe włosy i nosi ciemno-czerwone okulary. Jej szczególną cechą jest pieprzyk pod prawym okiem. Zazwyczaj ubrana jest w strój do sztuk walki, bez rękawów, z czerwoną banderolą owiniętą wokół talii. Na rękach ma ciemno-fioletowe rękawy i nosi szal w tym samym kolorze oraz na lewej piersi ma ochraniacz. Chodzi w czarnych długich butach. Ma w większości odkryte nogi, poza krótkimi spodenkami sięgającymi do 1/3 uda. Zostało pokazane, jak używa wielu rodzajów broni takich jak kunai, metalowe pazury itd. Jednak jej najbardziej charakterystyczną bronią jest natto, które jest sfermentowanymi, lepkimi ziarnami fasoli którą wykorzystuje do spowalniania wrogów. W męskiej formie ma krótkie włosy z grzywką opadającą na prawą stronę głowy. Nosi strój podobny do tego w który jest ubrana w żeńskiej formie z wyjątkiem długiego, ciemnego płaszczu. W całej serii, nosiła różne stroje i kostiumy. Osobowość Sa-chan jest bardzo głośną postacią. Ma tendencję do krzyczenia i piszczenia, kiedy jest podekscytowana lub zdenerwowana. Często pokazuje że jest perwersyjna. Od odcinka 22 po spotkaniu z Gintokim, pokazuje swoją masochistyczną stronę i zaślepienie samurajem. Gdy pojawia się w mandze lub w anime zazwyczaj prześladuje go. Sakata traktuje ją źle, zwłaszcza gdy go śledzi, ale Sarutobi chętnie z tego korzysta. Nie lubi być porównywana do Kondo Isao, który prześladuje Shimure Tae. Historia Nie wiele wiadomo o przeszłości Sa-chan. Trenowała bycie ninja w Oniwabanshuu, ale później zrezygnowała na rzecz bycia zabójcą. Gdy była na pogrzebie ojca Zenzou wyszło na jaw to, że ona i Wakikaoru były w tej samej klasie. Fabuła Naprzód Ninja thumb|200px|Sa-chan podczas pracy w kawiarni W Kawiarni, w której dorabia Sarutobi pojawiają się Najemnicy i Katsura, którzy chcą dowiedzieć się, jak zostać ninją. Sa-chan odmawia, ale po tym, jak Gintoki zaczyna ją źle traktować postanawia im pomóc. Początkowo tłumaczy im zasady bycia ninją, po czym oprowadza ich po Bulwarze Ninja. Dochodzą w końcu do księgarni, w której rozkazuje im kupić numer swojego ulubionego świerszczyka jednocześnie pozostając niewidocznym.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 67, str. 5-17 Wieczorem bierze udział w uwolnieniu Elizabeth.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 68, str. 19 Walki Cytaty Ciekawostki * Otrzymała nazwisko po ninja Sarutobim Sasuke (猿飛佐助) bohaterze bajek dla dzieci. * W jednym z przypisów w mandze, Sorachi Hideaki tłumaczy dlaczego Sarutobi jest nazywana Sa-chan. Jest to spowodowane tym że Sa-chan jest lepszym zdrobnieniem od Saru-chan, ponieważ Saru w japońskim oznacza małpę. * Jest podobna do Ayane z Ninja Gaiden/Dead or Alive i ma zbliżone do niej imię. Jednak jej osobowość sprawia wrażenie podobnej do Kunoichi z serii Warriors. Ayane i Kunoichi są własnością Tecmo Koei i charakter Ayame wydaje się być oparty na nich. * Znana jest z bycia prawdziwym stalkerem obok Kondou i Toujou. * W sadze Skandalu, Sarutobi ujawniła, że zdecydowała się pomóc w ukaraniu Gintokiego tylko po to by mieć szanse przebywać z nim. * Sarutobi jest jedyną damską postacią, którą Gintoki odważył się walnąć. Tylko podczas drugiej części odcinka 97 nie uderzył jej. Być może dlatego że był chory. * W odcinku 207, Sarutobi powiedziała, że okulary dostała od swojej zmarłej babci. * Sarutobi ma tą samą aktorkę głosową co Kikino Asahina z SKET dance, Amazoness z Arakawa Under the Bridge i Sasha Braus z Attack on Titan. Odniesienia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ninja Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Bliźnięta Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania